


The Evil Seed

by BV_Ray



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BV_Ray/pseuds/BV_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene is a small town in Maine where Regina and Emma Swan-Mils live with their son, Henry. On the surface he is sweet, charming, loved and admired. But Emma has an uneasy feeling about her son. When a mysterious death occurs, Emma begins to wonder what’s going on. What really happened that fateful day? Who is responsible? Are murderers a product of their environment or something else? And why does she keeping having dreams about a wardrobe and an evil queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's happening again. The shadows are nipping at her heels and the dread is pressing at her back but she doesn't dare turn around. She has only one thought.  __Run._ _ Suddenly she is in a corridor. A castle of some sort. She doesn't know how she got here but there's no time to think about it. She takes off. The corridor is huge and she is so small. The floor is cold stone beneath her bare feet. Torches line the walls and flicker in the night, casting eerie shadows that dance at the edge of her vision. _Don't look. Keep running._  The corridor is so long. She has run so far. _Is it always so far?Where is he?_ He is supposed to be here. Every night it's the same. Maybe tonight he won't come. Maybe tonight is the night the shadows swallow her whole. She barely has time to panic before she is roughly grabbed from behind and hoisted into the air.

He found her. She's safe. Strong arms embrace her and she presses her head against his chest, barely even noticing the blood that covers his shirt.

They're moving again, she's bouncing and whirling in a flurry of movement. She peeks through her tiny fingers and sees swords gleaming in the torchlight as they bob and weave and spin. There are clothes tearing, more blood. There is shouting and screaming and the clash of metal  **.**

Next thing she knows, she is being put gently down on the ground. She looks up and sees the familiar unicorn mobile and knows that behind her stands the strange tree-like wardrobe.

A face swims into view in front of her. The man who has carried her. She tries to make out his features. They are nearly obscured by cuts and blood but she the one thing she can see clearly is the kindness in his eyes. 

“Hide in here," he says to her and gently nudges her toward the wardrobe. She cries and she clings to him. Whoever this man is, she does not want him to go. But he kisses her on the forehead and pulls away from her grasp. Suddenly there is a voice from somewhere in the room. This voice is different. A woman. What is she saying? She can't make out the words but the voice is cold and menacing. The man whips around and over his shoulder, stands a terrifying figure. There is so much blackness- black hair, black dress, the black night closing in around the three of them. And red lips. A smile so enchanting she can't look away but so frightening, she doesn't want to see. So she closes her eyes and this brings only more blackness. But there are still the noises, the howling wind, the crashing glass, a cackling laugh, the warm voice saying, “Find us”. The final sound is the closing of the wardrobe doors. And then there is silence. No sound. No light. A vacuum. And it sucks the breath right out of her.

She jolts awake with a gasp and a cough, choking on her own saliva. A chill races up her spine so severe her entire body spasms and she grabs onto the edge of the bed to steady herself. She feels the sheets clenched in her fist and the spittle on her pillow beneath her. Sheets? Pillow? Where is she? She's in the wardrobe. She can feel it. The suffocation. The terror. The darkness. She blinks her eyes. No, it's not dark. There is a faint light coming from somewhere. Moonlight. Now she can see the dim outlines of a bedroom. Her bedroom. She still can't shake the claustrophobic feeling. The heavy duvet is weighing on her and she throws it off. Desperate for air, she scrambles out of the bed, nearly losing her balance. She goes to the window and throws it open, gasping as the night air hits her.

* * *

 

She had had this recurring nighmare since she was a kid but over the years it had become less and less frequent until it ceased completely. At least she thought it had stopped. When had it started up again? She looked out into the night and her eyes came to rest on the clock tower of the old library, rising above the sleepy little town. It always reminded her of her first day in Storybrooke. Folks said that clock never worked until the day Emma Swan showed up. Come to think of it, that was probably right around the time she started having that nightmare again. On the one hand it made sense that reconnecting with the son she had given up would stir up her own childhood issues. On the other, hadn't she found a home here? She was happier than she ever had been. She furrowed her brow. What the hell was wrong with her? Sure, her relationship with Henry was still somewhat strained but it was only natural that he would be closer to the woman who raised him.

“Emma? What's wrong?” Now _this_ voice, this voice made her smile. In fact, It was almost enough to make her laugh. Looking only at the back of her head and in near darkness, her wife could tell something was wrong. Leave it to Regina. Should she tell her? She wanted to so badly but she could already feel the shadows of her mind retreating in the moonlight. Her hands were still trembling. Her breathing still shaky but.. no. she wouldn't burden Regina. Growing up in the foster system, she had never owned much. But her problems? Those were hers and hers alone. They were among the few things she carried with her. Yep. From home to home- one small suitcase and a mountain of fears and worries. With Regina's help, that mountain had been reduced to a molehill. But it was still  _ _hers__ to carry. She wiped her tears and turned around. “Just needed some air, that's all.”

“Are you crying?”

She wiped her tears again, and took in a deep breath, feeling a sharp pain in her lungs. “No, it's chilly out. The cold stung my eyes, that's all.”

“Hmm,” Regina let out sleepily. She probably wasn't buying it but she apparently wasn't going to question it either. Looking at the form draped across the bed, she sighed. She could never blame Henry for loving his other mother more than her. How could she when she was so madly in love with the woman herself? Regina lifted her head and then patted the sheets. “Come back to bed.”

It was immediate- the sudden need to feel Regina's arms around her. It was an odd sensation that she still wasn't used to- this urge to run  _ _to_ _ someone instead of wanting to run away. At this thought, her eyes threatened to release a fresh crop of tears and her throat restricted violently in an effort to keep them at bay. All she could do was give a tight smile and a small nod.

Instead of running, she approached the bed slowly, afraid the vision before her would evaporate just as quickly as the nightmare had. 

She  crawled under the covers and reached for Regina, slipping a hand beneath her silk nightie, desperate to feel her skin. As soon as she did, Regina flinched and pulled away with a hiss. Emma yanked her hand back, her fingertips tingling with a chill.

"Oh, god, my hands are cold. I'm sorry."

"No, don't stop." Regina breathed out huskily. She felt her grab her by the wrist and pull her hand to her stomach once again and once again Regina let out a small hiss. But rather than pull away, she only held to Emma tighter and slowly led their hands downward. Emma felt Regina's panties beneath her fingertips and gently stroked them but Regina pushed onward, dipping their hands inside the panties and pressing Emma to her.

She felt the heat immediately and Regina's eyes went wide but she bit her lip and didn't make a noise. Instead, she clamped her thighs together and pressed against her hand.

For the second time that night, Emma felt her breath being ripped away but this time was far more pleasurable. "That's one way to warm up.”

“Mmm." Regina hummed in agreement. "Good right?”

Emma chuckled. "Better than hot chocolate.”

“Then dear,  I suggest you keep going.”

And so Emma set out to warm herself, to chase away every ounce of the cold, bit by bit. She explored Regina's body with fingertips and lips and toes and thighs eager to feel Regina on every inch of her skin. And everywhere she went, everywhere she pressed herself against Regina, everywhere Regina clung to her, everywhere their bodies brushed against one another, cold met hot and she melted inside. Soon the melting turned to a simmer. Regina's hisses turned to sighs and moans and the bubbling that started in Emma's toes began to rise.

Emma looked at Regina, felt her hot skin against her lips. _This_  was real. But somehow it still felt less tangible than the nightmare and even more fleeting. She was eager to take it all in, experience it so fully that the memory would always be with her.

She nuzzled against Regina's breast, taking in the way the flesh molded to her touch and Regina's heart pounded against her ear. She gently brushed one finger across the nipple, watching it come to life. She watched and stroked and felt and listened and inhaled the scent of lavender and linen and _Regina_ and when she was sure it was firmly embedded in her brain, there was only one thing left. Unable to wait any longer, she pulled Regina against her and her pressed her lips softly to that beautiful flesh. Like tasting a fine wine, she swirled her tongue, relishing every unique flavor.

Regina rocked against her fingers but Emma just brushed her thumb softly through coarse hair, teasing, not applying any pressure.

"Emmaaa," Regina ground out, her nails digging into Emma's back. "I can't-" Emma smiled at her wife's impatience and pressed down with her thumb, hard. "I can't take it anymo-" Regina threw her head back and let out a shuddering moan. Seeing Regina like that, eyes rolled to the back of her head, her lean neck stretched out before her, her chest heaving and shimmering with sweat sent the heat that had been simmering in Emma to a full on boil. She pressed the weight of her body down on her hand, continuing the thrusting and rocking as her whole body tensed and convulsed and she collapsed on top of Regina in a heap.

Several minutes passed in silence before Emma spoke up. "Well, I'm not cold anymore." Her body shook as Regina laughed beneath her. Hearing Regina's laughter gave her the energy to lift her head so she could see Regina's face. She never missed a chance to see Regina smile.

Regina looked up at her and her smile grew wider. "You have something on your nose."

Emma crinkled her nose, suddenly aware of the wetness on the tip. "Oh" She felt a heat rising in her cheeks and reached up but Regina stopped her and leaned up, kissing her nose gently. She felt Regina hum with satisfaction at the taste of herself on Emma's skin before she dropped back to the pillow.

Regina reached up and tucked Emma's hair behind one ear and ran a thumb across her cheek. "So, are you going to tell me what upset you earlier?"

Emma lay her head back on Regina's chest. "Doesn't matter. It's all better now."

"Is sex your answer to everything?"

" _You're_ my answer to everything." she stated simply, wrapping her body around Regina and dropping off to sleep once more.

* * *

Later that morning, Emma emerged from the bathroom to see Regina sitting at her vanity, applying makeup. Regina addressed her in the mirror. “That was nice, by the way.”

“What was?”

“Earlier.”

“Oh.” _Nice?_ Was that a compliment? Regina sounded as if she were commenting on a new haircut or a cute centerpiece or something.

“It's been a while since we've done that.”

“What are you talking about? We just had sex the other night. We have sex almost every night.”

“That's what I mean. It's been a while since we've had spontaneous early morning sex. Or done anything spontaneous at all, really.”

Damn. Married less than a year and they were getting boring already. Guess she should start spicing things up every now and then. Was she really that dull? Regina probably hadn't needed to spice things up with Graham. _Where the hell had that thought come from?_ What a stupid thing to think. How pitiful and insecure could she be?

“If Graham hadn't died, would you still be with him?” Pretty fucking pitiful, apparently.  _Shit._ She was an idiot. Regina was probably going to get mad and she couldn't blame her. Sure, the question had been eating at her since she and Regina had gotten together but she never meant to _say_ anything. It was supposed to be  _her_ molehill. But now she had gone and asked and it was out there, no taking it back. So she watched. And waited.

Regina froze in the midst of applying her eyeliner and then slowly lowered her hand. “Yes, I think I would.”

Emma thought she was prepared for the answer but the sudden burning in her chest and eyes suggested otherwise. "Oh. Um, okay. I understand. I'm glad you can be honest with me because-"

"Emma." Regina's sharp tone cut through her words. "I wish I could say that you and I would be together no matter what. But I just don't know. I think I would still be with Graham but not because I loved him or don't love you but just because I wouldn't know any better” Regina looked intently at her in the mirror and held her own eyes in hers, her gaze like a vice grip. "Don't you see? I wouldn't have known what I was missing and if Graham dy-" Regina inhaled sharply. "If Graham __being alive_ _ would mean a life without you,” Regina clenched her jaw and squeezed her fingers, still holding the eyeliner. “I would choose you every time.” The pencil cracked in her fist, punctuating the shocking declaration. Regina's eyes were starting to fill with tears now. “I suppose that makes me evil, doesn't it?”

Emma rushed to Regina and knelt beside her, turning her to face her. "Hey, you are not evil, okay?" She took the broken eyeliner from Regina's hand and with the sharpened little nub, reached up and drew a careful line beneath each of Regina's watery eyes. "There. Regina Swan-Mills, you are beautiful inside and out." She leaned back and gave Regina her best smile and watched as Regina's mouth slowly ticked upwards. Emma furrowed her brow. "Hmm. there is one problem, though."

“What's that?"

"Your lipstick is smudged.”

“But I ju_” before Regina could turn her head, Emma leaned up and pressed their lips together, kissing her soundly.

She leaned back with a satisfied smirk. “Like I said, you lipstick is smudged.”

Regina grinned slyly. "Well, since it's already ruined..." And with that Regina leaned down and kissed Emma again.

"See, now you've gone and messed up your foundation too."

"Have I now?" she murmured against her lips.

"Yes. You need to touch it up here." She pressed to her cheek. "And here." She kissed her other cheek. "And all of these spots too." she said, dotting light kisses beside her mouth and down her neck.

"Hmm. And I suppose I'll have to redo my hair too."

"Definitely," she replied, her fingers already intertwined in Regina's soft locks. "And your blouse is all wrinkled now so you should really take it off."

Regina's deft fingers began unbuttoning her blouse. "What about my skirt?"

"I'm pretty sure the zipper is broken." She reached behind Regina's waist, ready to yank the zipper down but her hand was slapped away.

"Don't you dare!" she scolded playfully.

"Well do it yourself then but I am also predicting tears in your nylons if you don't hurry up."

"My nylons, huh? Well now, those I have plenty of." She lifted one foot, placing her high heel on on Emma's shoulder, exposing the smooth expanse of her leg.

She felt her lips part and her eyes widen. She looked to Regina who lifted an eyebrow at her and that was all the permission she needed...

* * *

"Henry! Let's go!" Emma waited for a response but when she didn't get any, she headed to the foyer. He probably couldn't hear her from his room. She turned toward the staircase but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Graham, in a heap on the floor. Emma gasped and shook her head, clearing away the vision. Now there was nothing before her but the gleaming marble floor. Still, she couldn't shake the sickening feeling in her stomach. Why was Graham so much on her mind today? She tried to stop picturing his body but it kept flitting around in her mind. Like with the question to Regina maybe it was just best to face it head-on. She focused at the foot of the staircase, tried to remember every detail just as she had experienced it that day. The day she had received a frantic call from Henry and rushed to the mayor's mansion. She remembered Henry sitting on the stoop outside. She remembered bursting through the door and seeing Graham lying there. And she remembered that when she saw him, the first thing that entered her mind was that she couldn't see his face. It was such an odd thought. Graham lay in a crumpled heap, dead on the floor and the first reaction she had was that she couldn't see his face. Almost instantaneously though, she had realized why it struck her. From the way his body was lying, he should have been facing her. Instead, his neck was broken and twisted to a horrifying degree, his head looking back at the staircase he had apparently fallen down.

"What are you staring at?"

Emma jerked her head up to see Henry running down the stairs. He jumped the last few, landing with a thud in the very spot that Graham had been in. That seemed to chase away the image completely and Emma just smiled at her son. "Nothing. Come on, let's go eat. Your mom's waiting in the car."

"Okay." Henry ran out the door and Emma followed him. With one last glance back at the staircase, she shut the door behind her, determined not to think about Graham again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Henry, sit up straight. You don't want to wrinkle your suit.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Regina looked over her menu. “And order something hot for breakfast. You're going to be outside all day and it's chilly out. Something hearty in you will do you good.”

“Mother Superior says it's going to be warm today.”

“Mother Superior says a lot of things. That doesn't mean you should always trust them.”

Henry closed his menu and set it down. “I'm going to have an omelet- with vegetables.”

Emma looked across the table at Henry and just shook her head.

“What? I like vegetables.”

“You like everything. You’re just too good to be true.” Regina ruffled her son's hair and kissed his forehead.

“Do you really have to go to a town meeting today, Mom?”

“Yes. I'm afraid so.”

Henry looked up at his mother with pleading eyes “How long will you be gone?”

“All I know is I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

"I wish you could come to the picnic.”

 “So do I. Take some photos with your phone and send them to me, why don't you? It will give me something to look forward to while I'm in this dreadful meeting.”

 “Can't. We're not allowed to bring phones.”

 “What? Why not?”

 "Regina, it's school policy. You know that.”

 “But they are not in class. They are out running around town, doing goodness knows what and I would like to be able to keep track of my son.”

Emma laughed, “They are not 'running around town', they're just going to be at the beach and they're going to be with a bunch of nuns. Anyway, it's school sponsored so the policy still applies. I thought you liked rules.”

“Yes, well, not when the rules are ridiculous.”

 “Well, you're the Mayor. Make a law or something.”

 “I just might.” Emma chuckled at Regina's response and although Regina smiled back, she wouldn't be surprised if there really was a new law come Monday Morning.

 “Don't you look dashing this morning, Henry!”

Henry looked up at the chipper young waitress who had appeared beside their table. “Morning, Ruby.”

“So what gives with the suit on a Saturday? Not a funeral is it?”

“Today's our class picnic.”

“I know I’ve got a unique fashion sense, but I thought children wore jeans and tee-shirts to picnics. Now you, my love, look like a prince in that little suit. Aren’t you afraid you’ll get it dirty? Or you’ll scuff up those shiny shoes?” Henry shook his head.

Emma nodded and gave a small smile. “He could play at the shore all day and come home looking neat as a pin. Henry never gets anything dirty. I don't know how he does it. He's Regina's kid for sure.”

“Well that is for certain, dear, considering we haven't even ordered any food yet and somehow you already have a stain on your blouse.”

Emma frowned and looked down to see that indeed there was a small spot on the front of her shirt. “Oh shoot, it must be the hot cocoa I drank before we left the house.” She reached for a napkin and begin wiping at it.

Henry scowled “I don’t like blue jeans, they’re not...”

“You mean jeans aren’t quite gentleman-like, right kiddo?” Ruby smiled brightly. “Suits may be old-fashioned but I like it. You look good in grey. And I especially love the necktie.”

“I like it because it matches my scarf but I bet you like it because red is your favorite color.”

“That it is. Now what can I get you guys to eat?”

* * *

They were just finishing up their breakfast when someone walked up beside Emma. “Mind if I join you?”

Emma looked up and brightened immediately. “David! Not all.” She patted the seat beside her and David sat down, setting a large, square box on the table in front of him.

Henry eyed the box with wonder. “What's that?”

“I can't tell you that just yet.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I want to wait for... ah there she is.”

“Here I am!” Ruby exclaimed as she emerged from the kitchen. “Thanks for waiting, David but I guess we can give Henry his presents now.”

Henry snapped his attention to her and exclaimed excitedly “Presents!”

“Yep, you go first, David.”

David handed the box over to Henry and Henry opened it to reveal a large leather book with the words “Once Upon a Time” embossed on the cover. “Cool!”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Fairy tales? Where did you find that?”

“I was going through some boxes of stuff that had been donated to the homeless shelter and there it was. No idea where it came from. I know how much Henry loves to read and I thought he might like it so the shelter agreed to sell it to me.” He smiled at the young boy. “Be sure to let me know what you think of it. Maybe your mom here can even read some of the stories with you.” He wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder and she leaned into him. David had been a great friend since she had come to Storybrooke and now he was practically part of the family.

“Okay, okay,” Ruby said impatiently. “Fairy tales are great and all but what ten year old boy doesn't love...” she paused for dramatic flair before revealing what she had been hiding behind her back. “...comic books!”

Henry's eyes went wide. “The new Superman?”

“I was going to get Batman but it wasn't in stock. I have it on order so if you don't want this one, I can take it back and bring you Batman after it arrives.”

“Could I have Superman _and_ Batman?”

Emma shot her son a sharp look “Henry! That's not...”

Ruby cut her off “Oh sure he can! It's no biggie. Henry is my kind of kid! He knows what he wants and he asks for it- not like those kids that come in here and are so neurotic, they have to go through analysis before they can choose an ice cream sundae!”

Henry jumped up and hugged the waitress. “You're the coolest, Ruby! Can I call you Aunt Ruby?'' The waitress let out a laugh but Emma looked on with a slightly skeptical and

concerned attitude. Henry was only ever truly affectionate with Regina but he could turn on the charm when he wanted to. That was for sure. Emma looked at her wife to gauge her reaction but Regina was contendly sipping her coffee and didn't seem concerned by Henry's unusual display of affection.

Ruby broke from Henry's embrace and looked him over, holding him at arms' length “I thought the suit was fancy but check out that belt buckle! That's some bling you got goin' on there.”

Henry opened his jacket and proudly showed off the gleaming belt buckle. “See? It's a horseshoe. Mom got it for me because I like riding horses so much. Isn't it awesome?” He smiled at Emma.

“I’m afraid I can’t take any credit. It was all the kid's idea. I just shelled out the money, right?” She gave him a wink.

Henry looked at the comic book in his hand “So I can keep this?”

“You sure can, buddy and I'll bring you the Batman one as soon as it comes in.”

“Cool!.” Henry began flipping through the book excitedly.

“Henry, what do you say to Miss Lucas and Mr. Nolan?” Regina lifted her son's chin, prying his eyes away from the comic.

“Thank you!”

“You are very welcome, Henry. Now ladies, I would love to stay and chat but I need to get to the stables.”

“Tell Quixote I say, 'Hi', Uncle David.”

“I'll do that but you should come visit him sometime. I think that horse misses you, Henry.”

“Are you sure you have to go? Being the owner, you'd think you could take a day off work once in a while.”

“I like the work, Em.” Emma looked at him with her best puppy dog face. He pulled her into a hug, his hand on the back of her head. "But not as much as my favorite girl." he spoke softly in her ear. Emma was surprised at the sudden show of sentiment but David leaned back, looking as cheery as ever and patted her on the arm.  “Let's get together soon. Okay”

“Okay.”

“Goodbye, all.” David waved to everyone at the table and to Ruby and he turned and exited the diner.

The bell over the diner door had barely quieted from David's departure when it rang out again and the door slammed open with an angry thud.

"Leroy!”

“Sorry, Ruby. I'm just here to do the uh, the cleaning.”

“Are you hungover again?”

“Hungover? Nah.” Leroy stumbled forward and grabbed onto Ruby's arm to steady himself. The man was not tall and this position put his face in very close proximity to Ruby's chest. “Heh, heh.”

“Ugh.” Ruby shoved the man away. “Your breath says otherwise. I'm going to get you some coffee.”

“I don't need coffee.”

“Well, you're getting it. Do you want sugar with it?”

“You can give me some of your sugar anytime, sister.”

Ruby just rolled her eyes. “Do you want actual sugar or not?”

“Yeah, sure, but not a lot.” He leaned forward and reached around Ruby's waist. “Just a _pinch.”_ Ruby let out a yelp and jumped away, rubbing her backside. Leroy turned and started toward the inn at the rear of the diner. Nearing their table, he grinned lecherously at Regina. “Madame Mayor.” He was eyeing Regina like she was the blue plate special and Emma felt her stomach twist and her body tense. She ought to deck him. Regina, however, shot her a look that kept her in her seat. There was no need to make a scene and Regina could take care of herself anyway. Then Leroy turned his attention to Henry and with a mocking air, tipped his hat to him. “Mornin' young sir.”

Regina wrapped her arm protectively around the boy's shoulders and pulled him close. She was definitely about to say something to him too but before she could get a word out, Henry piped up. “My mom doesn't like you!” Regina and Emma both looked in awe at their son, who was glaring up at Leroy with a cold hard stare that equaled his brunette mother's, his arms crossed, and his jaw set.

Emma was dumbfounded and she held her breath and looked to Leroy, wondering what he was going to say next. Leroy too looked dumbfounded for a moment but then he just burst out laughing.”Ha, ha that’s a smart little boy, you got there, Mayor.” He turned his head to Emma and jerked his thumb toward Henry, “I figure he's almost as smart as I am.”

“I can see through you!”

Leroy whipped around and leaned down, growling right into Henry's face, “And I can see through you, you little_” Emma jumped up, her chair clattering behind her and grabbed Leroy by the arm.

She spun him around, shaking with rage. “That's enough!” She had the front of his shirt balled up in her fists and her face was flushed with heat and a throbbing pulsed through her skull.

Leroy was just scowling at her, his alcohol-laden breath hanging in the tiny space between them. “Quite the temper there, Sheriff. Watcha gonna do? Punch me? Arrest me?”

“Don't test me, Leroy,” she hissed back at him.

“I didn't do nothin!”

“I say you did and I've got a diner full of people and a mayor who will back me up on that.” Leroy looked around the small diner and as realization dawned on his face, she felt his body relax but she maintained her hold on him. She gave his shirt a tug, pulling his attention back to her. “Now apologize to my son.” With that she released him, although her fists remained ready by her side.

Leroy looked at Henry, whose eyes were still cold, but whose lips twitched ever so slightly, revealing a hint of a smile. Then he looked at Regina, who looked about ready to explode and back at Emma and just shook his head. “Yup, by damn he’s smart.” Emma flinched and took a step forward but Leroy threw his hands up and quickly turned back to the kid. “My apologies,” he spit out with more than a little insincerity and then quickly scuttled away.

Everything was still for a moment before the diner roared back to life and Henry returned to his comic book as if nothing had happened. “I like Superman, but I like Batman better.”

“Henry, are you okay?” Regina rubbed his back.

“Yeah, Mom, I'm fine.”

“Maybe I should skip my meeting.”

That got Henry's attention. “Oooh, could you?”

“Regina, no. Look, I know Leroy's an as- a jerk but I don't think he's going to cause any more trouble today.”

“You said jerk because I'm sitting here.” Leroy was right about one thing. Henry was smart alright.

“That's right, I did.”

“You can say asshole in front of me. I'm not a kid, you know.”

“Henry!” He looked sheepishly up at Regina. This caused Emma to chuckle, which earned her a sharp look from her wife.

Emma cleared her throat. “Yeah, you are a kid, _kid._ I know it's hard to believe, even for me sometimes. That being said, you are right in that we shouldn't coddle you.”

“Exactly.” Henry nodded his head in firm agreement.

“Which is why I am sure you will agree with me when I say your Mom should go to her meeting.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

 “I _am_ the Mayor, I could reschedule...”

“Regina, it is one afternoon. Henry will be fine. We will all be fine.” Seeing the reluctance upon her face it was clear Emma was going to have to take action. She stood up, reached for Regina's briefcase on the floor and pulled Regina to her feet. “You should go, hurry up to your meeting and then hurry home. Got it?” When Regina still didn't move to leave, Emma called over to Ruby who was now at the counter. “Ruby, would you sit with Henry a minute?”

As Ruby walked around the counter, Emma pulled Regina toward the door. She stopped and turned Regina toward her. She rubbed her hands up and down Regina's arms. “Alright, you made me feel better earlier. Now it's my turn. What's bothering you? Is this really all about Leroy.”

“I don't know. I-” she looked back at the table where Ruby and Henry were looking through the fairy tale book David had brought. A cloud passed over Regina's face. “I just have this feeling, a feeling of dread or something I suppose.”

Sounded a lot like what Emma had felt in her nightmare. But she didn't want to dwell on that. She clasped Regina's hands in her own. “Hey, I know Henry has been kind of clingy but it's just one meeting. You'll get through. Besides...” She leaned in whispering in Regina's ear “There are no policies against the sheriff carrying a cell phone.”

Regina turned to her, “Meaning what?”

“Meaning maybe _I'll_ send you some photos to cheer you up. And I promise my pictures will be a hell of a lot more interesting than some old driftwood and seaweed.”

Regina's demeanor changed instantly. “Oooh, Sheriff, you do know how to turn me on.”

“That's why you love me.”

“You would really do that?”

“I would.”

“You would send me photos...”

She took a step closer to Regina “So many photos.”

“Hot, sexy photos...”

She placed a kiss on Regina's lips. “Amazingly hot.”

“Of yourself...”

“Hmm, hmm.”

Regina leaned in and whispered.“... doing your job?”

She pushed Regina away playfully. “Ha ha, yeah, okay if that's what does it for ya, Madame Mayor.”

“I'm not the only one who has work to do today and it would make me feel so much better if I knew you were suffering along with me.”

“Sure. I will send you lots of provocative photos of my smooth firm desk and large mounds of paperwork.”

Regina smiled and placed another kiss on Emma's lips. “Henry, come here!” Regina waved the boy over. She lifted his chin and stared adoringly into his face. “Handsome boy, you be good today, okay”

“I will.” He hugged her tightly.

“Goodbye, my little prince.”

“Goodbye, Mom.”

Henry watched as Regina exited the diner and continued to stare after her as she walked down the street. Emma reached out and ruffled Henry's hair. “Relax, kid. You're gonna have so much fun at the picnic, I promise.”

Henry frowned and reached up to smooth his hair back down. “Is it alright?”

“It’s perfect, cowlick and all.”

“What?!” Henry's hair smoothing intensified.

“Geez, I'm teasing. Lighten up.” She put a hand on his back and directed him back to the table where Ruby was still peering over Henry's book, apparently not too eager to go back to work. “Ruby, is this or is this not the most handsome boy you've ever seen?”

Ruby looked up from the book. “Very handsome, but I’ll tell you one thing, Henry, I think you worry too much when you’re not the very best at everything. That’s one reason David and I thought you should have some presents today. We know how bummed you were about not winning the science fair medal.”

“It’s the only gold medal Mother Superior gives. And it was really mine. Everybody knew I had the best project and I should have won it.” He dropped down into his seat with an exaggerated huff. “I just don’t see why Grace Jefferson got the medal.”

“Henry, you can't always win everything. I know it sucks but that's life and you need to learn to deal with it. Take it from me. I’ve told you to forget the whole thing.” Emma sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulder. Henry shrugged her arm off and scooted his chair away.. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like people pawing over you.”

That seemed to only upset Henry further as he slammed his fork on table. “It was mine! The medal was mine!”

Emma looked around the diner, searching for signs that anyone had noticed her son's tantrum. One Swan-Mills family public scene was enough for the day. “Henry!” she hissed. “Forget it. Let it go.”

Henry just shook his head, his ears turning a shade that matched his necktie. “I won’t. I won’t. I won’t.”

Just then, something made the table jump, sending a glass of water spilling into Henry's lap. Emma looked up to see Leroy standing there with an unreadable explanation on his face.

Ruby jumped up from the table. “Leroy! Watch where you're going!”

“I’m sorry, sister. I was just coming to get that cup of coffee you insisted I have.”

“Well if you wouldn't show up to work half-blitzed, you wouldn't need the coffee and you wouldn't be bumping into tables!”

“I said I was sorry!” He grabbed some napkins from the table and began wiping up the water furiously and in the process, knocked a second glass of water over.

Emma gasped as the water hit her in the chest and spilled down her front. The brief moment of shock, however, was broken by the sudden feel of paper napkins dabbing at her blouse. She grabbed the hairy wrist in front of her and shoved it away. “Leroy!”

Ruby was having none of it either and yanked him away by his shirt collar. “Leroy, Granny has been very generous to you, keeping you employed here at the inn when probably no one else in town would hire your sorry ass. I didn't like the idea but I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt because of what happened with Sister Astrid.” At the mention of Astrid's name, a look of _something_ \- maybe even regret passed over Leroy's features but Ruby pressed on. “I’ve had quite enough of your leering and your grumpiness and so have the tenants in the inn! I'm gonna tell Granny it's time to fire you!”

Emma felt an uneasiness in her stomach. She didn't like the man. At all. But she had no desire to see somebody lose their job. She tried to push aside her earlier anger and speak calmly. “He didn’t mean it, Ruby. I'm sure it was an accident. After all, even Leroy wouldn't be so stupid to do something like that on purpose. Isn't that right, Leroy?”

Hearing this, Henry stopped his task of cleaning his suit and looked up boldly at the man. “He did too do it on purpose. I _know_ him. I bet he decided to do it as soon as he came back in here!”

“I didn't. I’m just clumsy, that's all.”

“Leroy, please. Just go back to work and we'll talk about this later.” The man pursed his lips, straightened his shirt, then turned and went off to sulk somewhere, grumbling unintelligibly as he went. Ruby let out an exasperated sigh. “He's grumpy as hell and an alcoholic to boot but I felt bad for him because he was so lovesick over that nun so I've just-”

“Excuse me, Miss Lucas. Are the pies that I ordered ready?”

“Oh, Mother Superior! I didn't see you come in. They sure are. Henry, I have a bunch of pies that are going to the school picnic. Why don't you come with me? We'll get your suit cleaned up and then you can help me carry the food out.”

Once Henry was out of earshot, Emma took the opportunity to address the nun. “How are you today, Mother Superior?”

The woman turned and looked down at her from where she stood. “I am very well, thank you. And you, Mrs. Swan-Mills?”

“I'm good but since you're here and we have a minute, could I talk to you about Henry?” She indicated the seat across the table.

Mother Superior hesitated briefly then nodded and sat demurely in the seat offered her. “Of course although I can't imagine what you would want to talk about. Henry seems to excel at everything, doesn't he?”

“That's kind of it though. He's an overachiever to say the least and his grades are great but I'm wondering how he fits in at the school?”

“Let me think- in what way, Mrs. Swan-Mills?”

“Henry is very mature for his age, almost too mature. He acts more like a grown up than I do which I guess isn't saying much. Look, when I first met Henry and Regina, I thought she was hard on him. He was running away from school a lot. I thought it was because Regina was being strict and overbearing. But the truth is the kid seems to thrive on structure. He wasn't getting enough of it at the public school and he was acting out. We thought maybe your school, someplace with more discipline, a little more old-fashioned, you know, somewhere that the structure was provided for him that he could leave all that stuff to the adults and the kid would learn to actually you know _be_ a kid.”

“Yes- yes, I know what you mean. In some ways, in many ways, Henry is the most satisfactory pupil the school has ever had. He’s never been absent. He’s never been tardy. He's a straight-A student and he still does extra credit work. He’s the only child in the history of the school who has scored a hundred on every math test, and a hundred in spelling each month for a full school year. If you had dealt with as many children as I have you’d realize what a remarkable record that is. And he’s the tidiest little boy I’ve ever encountered.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

'Henry has many good qualities. He’s certainly no tattletale.”

"Oh?”

“One of our children broke a window across the street and we knew that Henry knew who it was. When we questioned him about it, and told him it was his duty as an honorable citizen to report the offender, he just went on eating his apple, shaking his head, denying that he knew anything about it- and looking us over with that pitying, calculating look he has at certain times.”

“Ah , I know that look.”

“But that was admirable too for he was merely being loyal to a playmate.”

“Then- do the other kids like him? Does he have friends? He didn't really have any friends when I first came to town but I was hoping- He doesn't really talk much about it and he doesn't seem to have anyone that he hangs out with outside of school.”

“The other children. Well, I-”

“Here we are!” Ruby held up a large stack of pies and Henry trailed behind her carrying an equally large stack.

“Then I suppose I should go,” The mousy little nun rose from the table. “The other sisters and the chaperones will be waiting. Good-bye, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

Emma reached out and shook her hand. “Good-bye! Hope the kids don't give you too much trouble.”

“Mom, I can just walk to the bus stop with Mother Superior. That way, I can help carry the pies and you don't have to come with me.”

“It's okay with me, if it's okay with her.”

“Thank you, Henry. That would be lovely.”

Emma took the coat that had been hanging on the back of Henry's chair and helped him into it since his arms were full. As she did so, she spoke to him in a low voice. “I put something in the pocket for you.” Henry felt into the pocket and knowing immediately what was in there, gave Emma a knowing smile. Emma shrugged her shoulders. “What can I say? I worry too.” Then she took the scarf that was also on Henry's chair and wrapped it around his neck. “Don't forget this. Your mother would kill me if I let you catch a cold and die of pneumonia. Now, be careful and most importantly, _have fun_!” Henry smiled up at her and for a moment she was so happy to see that look on his face. But as she took in that smiling expression, she got an odd sense of deja-vu and the happiness quickly dissipated and gave way to uneasiness.

Mother Superior took the stack of boxes from Ruby hands. “Don't worry, we’ll take care of him! Come along, Henry. We don't want to be late.”

Ruby chuckled, “I swear nobody was worried about being late when that old clock tower was still broken. Isn't that right, Henry?”

Henry didn't get a chance to answer because the nun was ushering him outside and she spoke over her shoulder, “Bless you both!” as the door closed behind them.

Emma sighed, “Well, I really should head to the station and let you get back to your work.”

“Ah, you're no fun!” Ruby slapped her playfully with a towel.

“Sorry.”

“Well you can make it up to me. Come back for lunch. Say around 2:30.”

“Why 2:30?”

“Because there's this really cute new guy in town and that's what time he usually comes in.”

“I see. Well I appreciate the thought, but I'm taken.”

“You may be but I'm not.”

“So what do you need me for? You never have any problem getting guys.”

“This one's different. He's smart and worldly. I've been trying to read up on some stuff so I can talk to him but I could use your help.”

“First of all, you  _are_ smart, Ruby. Secondly, you shouldn't have to do anything to impress anyone.”

“Oh I know, but he always has amazing stories to share about lemurs and things and I've never been out of Storybrooke and I actually like learning all this cool new stuff.”

“Then that's great but it still doesn't explain why you need me.”

“You can help make conversation, you see, because you actually do have something in common with him.”

“Oh yeah, what's that?”

“Besides your nomadic lifestyles, you both make a living off of crime!”

“I hope you mean he's on the law-enforcement side and not the other side because otherwise lunch could turn very awkward very quickly.”

“Neither. He's a writer, a true crime author. It's fascinating!”

“True Crime, huh? Alright, since Regina will be too busy to eat lunch with me I guess I might as well.”

Ruby squealed with delight and hugged her tightly. “Thanks, Em! You won't regret this!”


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after 2:30 that afternoon, Emma stepped into the diner and was greeted by the bright sound of Ruby's voice over the din of dishes and silverware. “...but I did read bout him. Nobody ever believes me when I tell them I know about Sigmund Freud-”

“I believe you!”

“Emma!” Ruby pushed off the counter she had been leaning across and the man she had been talking to spun in his stool to face the door. He was good-looking alright, Ruby was right about that. Dark hair, scruffy, leather jacket. Probably his motorcycle that was parked outside. She approached the counter and took the seat adjacent to the stranger. “Emma, this is August. August, Emma.”

“August W. Booth to be precise.” The man held out his hand and gave an easy smile.

Emma shook the proffered hand and matched his smile. “Sheriff Emma Swan-Mills”. August raised an eyebrow. “To be precise.”

“You know, Ruby, you really should take it as a compliment.”

Emma leaned forward, looking past August. “Hello, Sydney. I didn't see you sitting there.”

Ruby turned her attention to the newspaper editor. “You mean I should be flattered when people think I'm dumb 'cause it just means they think I'm hot. Nice. Well, anyway, I didn't care for Freud but due to my newfound interest in psychology, I have started seeing Dr. Hopper.”

“Oh brother, here we go.” Sydney rolled his eyes and resumed eating a sandwich.

“Now I know Freud was considered a genius of his time but I find Dr. Hopper's methods more- simpatico, if you know what I mean, Auggie.”

August smiled good-naturedly. “Yes, I think I know what you mean.”

Ruby turned to Emma “Did you know that Freud loathed American women?” 

“Is that so?”

“Especially the ones that talked back to him.” Ruby stood tall and lifted her chin. “He had a Germanic prejudice that I just loathe and he was against feminine independence, which he couldn’t conceal.”

 “Well I, for one, have no objections against feminine independence.” Ruby beamed down at August and leaned forward on her elbows once more.

Yep, the waitress certainly seemed to be doing fine on her own. Emma had no idea what she was doing here and suddenly felt overwhelmed. She cleared her throat. “I didn't know that Freud was prejudiced.”

 “Oh, he was. Not consciously, you know. He just hated any suggestion that  women had more sense than men. Dr. Hopper, on the other hand, believes in the power of the individual soul, and considers gender of only trivial interest. His mind is less literal, more mystic like my own.”

Emma reached for a menu, “I had no idea you were seeing Archie. If it's helping you I'm glad. It's no secret Henry went to him for a while. In fact, I've been wondering lately if maybe he shouldn't start back up.”

“Oh yes, I love it. I looked into the very bottom of my soul.” Ruby clutched at her chest for emphasis. “It was incredible and I realized that even though I enjoy adventure what I really want is to be here with Granny and help with the diner and the inn. Now, Sydney -”

“Unh, unh” Sydney waved his hand dismissively as he finished chewing a bite of food. “You're not going to start analyzing me. I don’t want to look into the bottom of my soul.”

 “I can understand that perfectly.” August nodded his head and took a sip of coffee.

“I agree. No soul-searching for me.”

Ruby frowned at Emma. “I get it. You're all afraid of what you might discover. Take Sydney for example. He's fifty-two years old, and he’s never been married. I don't thinks he's even ever had a serious girlfriend.”

“How would you know if they’re serious?”, Sydey asked indignantly as he reached into his suit pocket.

“I'm just saying.”

“Saying what exactly?”

Ruby leaned down further, glanced around the diner, then whispered conspiratorially, “That you are a _larvated homosexual_.”

Sydney gasped and August spit coffee all over his plate, choking and sputtering. Emma just tried not to laugh. “Oh, Ruby you know none of that stuff means anything.”

“You're right Emma. I shouldn't jump to conclusions and I have a nasty habit of being nosy but it's really none of my business. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, isn't that right, Syd?” Sydney looked sheepishly at the cigar he had pulled out of his pocket, opened his mouth  to speak, then just closed it and silently slipped the cigar back inside his jacket. “Either way, Dr. Hopper says it's all just a matter of personal preference.”

Emma slapped her hand on the counter. “Well, I, for one am a non-larvated, fully developed butterfly so no need to analyze me.” Out of the side of her eye, she saw August glance at her discreetly.

“I know I complain about Storybrooke a lot but we're really quite progressive when you think about it. We have a female sheriff, a female mayor, and they're married. Anyway, this town is so small, it's probably incestuous and we've all got our kinks, right? Just the other day, I was telling Dr. Hopper-

“Miss. Lucas. Can’t we talk about something normal, like murder?”

“Fine. We’ve covered sex. Let’s try homicide. Emma may be sheriff but when it comes to murder, Auggie is the expert.”

 “All right, I’ll oblige. I’ve been researching Mrs. Allison lately.” Ruby busied herself behind the counter as August spoke. “Mr. Glass here wants an article on her for The Mirror but I can’t say she’s a very interesting subject. Just an unimaginative nurse who decided she was in a position to kill folks off for their life insurance- and apparently had been carrying on this way for... well, for nobody knows how long before Sheriff Swan-Mills here came along.”

“That insipid Graham never was any use to anybody. I can't recall him ever arresting anyone besides Leroy.” Sydney looked directly at Emma “Until Sheriff Swan here came along.” That jerk. One night in jail and he was never going to let her live it down. Or use her full married name.

“Well, I wish I could say it was a stroke of genius that helped me solve that case. The victims had similar poisoning symptoms and conventional life insurance policies made out to the same nurse. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. Graham just didn't have much experience is all.” She reached for a packet of crackers. “I don't really like to talk about thatstuff though.”

“Now that sounds like an interesting psychic block. You might need some analysis after all, Em. A sheriff who doesn't like to talk about murder?”

“I don’t know- I guess it's weird but when I was a bailbondsperson, I dealt with white collar crimes. I might have roughed a guy up every now and then but that was about it. I really don't like violence. I hate carrying a service revolver. Luckily, nothing hardly ever happens in Storybrooke so I can just leave it in my glove compartment most of the time. I don't really want to deal with guns and poisons and stuff.”

“Oh, do you dislike the revolver more than the poisons?”

“I hate them both.”

“Hmmm, maybe if you’ll try doing some word association, we can get to the root of your anxiety. Tell your story, Auggie, and Emma will just blurt out whatever pops into her mind, no filtering."

"Well, the end of the story was like this...” As August droned on Emma looked over the menu. It was silly really. She knew it by heart and always ordered the same things anyway. She always told herself that maybe she would try something new but of course she never did. Maybe today would be the day.

“Are you thinking of anything?” Emma looked up to see Ruby staring at her expectantly.

“Yeah I'm thinking of a cheeseburger.”

"Emma! You're supposed to be listening to the story and then saying the first thing that comes into your mind.”

“Honestly, the first thing that comes into my mind is that I'm hungry.”

“Alright I'll get you a cheesburger when we're finished. Go, on, August.”

“So, it turns out, Mrs. Allison had brought her niece a present. It was ten dollars worth of arsenic.” This must have been a funny part of the story because both Ruby and Sydney laughed.

“Emma, are you paying attention?”

“Yes, ma'am.” She nodded dilligently but her sarcasm seemed lost on her friend who motioned for August to continue.

“Well-- when Mrs. Allison returned from the store she served her niece a glass of root beer and then watched the little girl’s convulsions for an hour.”

Ruby raised her hand to stop August. “Now- without thinking at all- what’s your second association?” Emma hesitated. “And don't say french fries-”

“Actually, I am thinking about something but it's silly.”

“You can tell us.”

Emma looked at three people watching. She could say just about anything to Ruby but this August guy was a stranger and Sydney was... well, Sydney. But something was pressing her to get this out in the open. She took a deep breath. “I... I was just thinking about... about my birth parents. I've always fantasized about what they might have been like.”

Ruby looked unimpressed by this revelation. “Oh, everyone has those fantasies. My mother died when I was young and Granny won't even talk about her. Claims she doesn't remember. I've always imagined she was a great, famous explorer who vanished mysteriously. Very Amelia Earhart. David doesn't talk about his parents either but he's rich so I've always imagined him to be of royal blood.”

“Royalty?...”

“Secret love child of Prince Charles. That's why he's so hush hush about it. Do you think about your parents often?”

“I thought I was over it but lately I've been thinking about them a lot.”

“You don't know anything about them, have any information at all?”

Emma faltered. What could she say? _Sure, Ruby, I know they got sick of me when I was three years old and ditched me on the side of the road. Crazy story, huh?_ “No, I don't know anything about them." She cleared her throat and brushed a crumb from the table. "But I think I've dreamt about them.” Great, that sounded only slightly less crazy.

Ruby leaned forward eagerly “What kind of dream?”

“Now I have to talk about my dreams, too?”

“Not the sexy ones.” The waitress looked at the Sydey and August who had been listening intently to the conversation. “Not now anyway. You can tell me about those later.”' She gave Emma a wink.

“Mr. Booth, I'm tired of talking about myself. Why don't you continue with your murder story?” Emma pulled out her phone and began typing a text. Regina would still be in her meeting and they could both use a distraction right now. She certainly wasn't going to divulge any more personal information but she wasn't interested in hearing more about convulsing children either.

Suddenly the phone was yanked away from her and Ruby stood with her hands on her hips. “If you're not going to pay attention to August, I may as well give you these.” She reached below the counter “Henry left them here this morning.” Ruby placed the two books on the counter.

August leaned over and peered at the books curiously. “May I?” Emma nodded and he pulled the books toward himself. “Superman. Nice.” He lifted the comic, revealing the leather-bound book beneath. Seeing the title, August's eyes grew wide and he sucked in his breath sharply. “This is yours?”

“My son's. Is it a collector's item or something? It looks really old.”

August opened the book gingerly and began leafing through it. “This is definitely a rare edition.”

“Huh. Who knew a true crime author would be so interested in Fairy Tales.”

“My stories are sometimes said to be too unreal to be believed but there are other stories. Stories that are real but are so fantastical, nobody believes them. Those stories become fairy tales. Stories like that of the Evil Queen.” August lifted the book and turned it so that the illustration on the page was facing her.

Emma felt her heart leap and her throat constrict but she tried not to gasp audibly. She was staring at a very familiar image. One of a woman dressed all in black, with coal black hair and blood red lips. Without thinking, she stretched out a hand, running a finger across the page. “Who is this?”

 “Only the most feared woman in all the realms, The Evil Queen. She was beautiful. Believed herself to be the fairest of them all. Enchanting smile. But she was also clever and she was ruthless. She used ingenious killing methods, sometimes magic, completely untraceable. For example, her own mother died unexpectedly of what appeared to be a heart attack but...

Emma pulled away from the page as if it had burned her. “Did you say enchanting?”

“Indeed.”

"Excuse me.” She jumped down from her stool nearly falling in the process. “I- I think- I-”

 “I think Emma has had enough of this, Auggie. I forgot how violent fairy tales can be. Maybe we should talk about something else?”

August closed the book swiftly. “Sure. Absolutely.”

“Are you okay, Em. I've never seen you like this before-”

 “Um, no, I'm good. You know what? I'm sure August would like to hear more about Dr. Hopper-” she reached for her cell phone and car keys.

“Are you leaving? You haven't even eaten.”

“I really should get back to the station. One of the disadvantages to being married to the boss, you know.” She smiled at August, hoping that it didn't look as forced as it felt. “I don't do my paperwork and I end up sleeping on the couch.”

August laughed jovially “I understand but I do hope you will forgive me for rambling on with all my stories of murder and mayhem, Sheriff.”

“Oh no, I'm sorry, Mr. Booth. I don't know what's gotten into me.”

"Then I hope this means we can be friends.” He held out a hand.

“You bet.”

They shook hands and she stepped toward the door but was stopped by his voice once again. “Don't forget these.” He held out the books.

“Right. Thank you. And goodbye. Goodbye, Ruby!”

"Um, bye, I guess.”

Emma practically skipped through the door and down the steps outside but as soon as she was out of view of the diner, she slowed to a halt. She took in a gulp of the fresh cool air and it was only when she felt her legs wobble beneath her that she realized how much tension she had been holding. What the hell had gotten into her? Regina. She needed to talk to Regina. She was opening up the text message she had started earlier when the phone came to life in her hand, buzzing and flashing the caller ID. The station. She frowned. Contrary to what she had said at the diner, there were no pressing matters back there. She answered the call. “Sheriff Swan-Mills.”

“Sheriff. A 911 call just came in. There's been a drowning at the beach.”

 _A drowning?_ _Holy crap._ She felt a panic rising in her chest. Wait, a drowning _where?_ “Did you say at the beach?” _Don't panic. The beach is a big place._

“Yes. Near the picnic grounds. They said a child drowned there. Some kind of class outing.” She opened her mouth, willing herself to say something but she couldn't. Couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Could barely even hear the words that were echoing in her ear as if from some far off place. “Sheriff, are you there? Sheriff? Did you hear me? A child has drowned at the beach...”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Sheriff, are you there? Sheriff? Did you hear me? A child has drowned at the beach...”

After what seemed forever, she finally broke from her stupor and her feet were moving beneath her. “Yes, I heard you. I'm on my way.” Reaching her Sheriff's cruiser, she tried frantically to put the key in the lock but her hands were shaking. _Go in, damn it!_ Her fingers felt thick and clumsy. The key fell to the ground. _Shit shit shit_. She looked to the ground at her feet but didn't see it anywhere. _Fuck. Where was it?_ She knelt to the pavement, felt the rough asphalt digging into her knees. There it was, under the car. She grabbed the key, jumped up, tried again, and finally swung the car door open. Throwing Henry's books into the passenger seat, she jumped in, hit the lights and siren, and tore off down the street.

As she sped and swerved through the town, it seemed like every car in Storybrooke was out on the roads. And all of them were in her way. _Come on, come on!_ Her knees were bobbing up and down impatiently, her back was rigid, a pain was forming between her shoulder blades, and her hands were clenched tight around the steering wheel. Looking at her hands, she realized she was still holding on to her phone, a half-written text sitting on the screen. _Shit. Regina._ She had to tell Regina. This news would spread fast. Sydney would be all over it and was probably not far behind her.

She tried to still the shaking in her hands as she pulled up Regina's number and placed the call. When Regina's voice sounded in her ear, bright and cheery, her heart sank. “Perfect timing. I just got out of my meeting!”

Emma wavered for a second. “You don't know.” She could hear the disappointment in her own voice and realized part of her had hoped that Regina had already heard, so that she wouldn't have to break it to her.

“Know what?”

She didn't even think or feel anything in that moment except for the rising tide of panic and fear that bubbled up in her chest and spilled out in a creaky voice. “A kid drowned at the beach.” _Fuck._ She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that.

“Oh my god, oh my god-”

Oddly, hearing the panic in Regina's voice seemed to steel her own nerves. She wasn't going to let her wife freak out. “No wait, Regina, It's not Henry, okay?”

“Oh thank god. You scared the hell out of me.” Regina paused and Emma could picture her pulling herself together. “Who was it then?”

 _Stay calm_. She took a deep breath and tried to speak as smoothly and evenly as possible. “I don't know yet. I'm on my way down there.”

“You don't-”

“Listen to me, Regina. I called because I didn't want you to hear from someone else but I am telling you, it is not Henry. Henry is strong and brave and resilient. It was not him.”

“How can you be sure?” Regina choked out.

“Because he is _our_ son!”

“Where is he?”

“He's with his class and he's-”

“You have to go to him, Emma. You have to find him.” Now there was no mistaking the muffled sound of sobbing on the other end of the line.

“I will, Regina. I will.”

* * *

As the wharf came into view, she could see a crowd of people gathered near the shore. She scanned the area quickly, searching for any sign of her son. An ambulance was parked haphazardly nearby. The lights dark, the siren quiet. There would be no need to rush to the emergency room now. Scattered all around the docks were smaller clumps of people but there was no sign of Henry anywhere. The cruiser had barely screeched to a stop when she jumped out and started charging toward the largest group of onlookers. As she ran, her eyes were still searching. _Henry. Where's Henry? Where is he??_ Everywhere she looked, people were hugging, crying, many were on their phones. The air was buzzing with a frantic energy. No Henry.

The crowd must have sensed her approach because it parted before she even reached it. Making her way to the center, she saw a paramedic who was doing her best to keep the crowd under control and beyond, a second paramedic was kneeling on the ground, a body at his feet. Funny, she had been in such a hurry but now she felt an incredible urge to just stop. To not go any further, never have to see what, see _who_ was lying in that puddle on the pier. But as she neared, the paramedic looked over his shoulder and at the sight of the Sheriff, rose to his feet and a small body came into view.

She pushed blindly past the crowd, past the paramedics until she was standing directly over the still form. She took in the soggy clothes, wet hair, pale grey skin, gaping mouth. She took it all in and felt a wave of relief wash over her.

* * *

“Emma!” She broke away from the conversation with her deputy to see Regina running toward her, stumbling across the sand in her heels. “Emma!”

She sprinted out to meet her wife, catching her as she practically tripped into her arms. Regina's face was streaked with tears, her hair wild, her eyes, wide and questioning. Emma grabbed her by the shoulders “Regina, it's okay, it's okay! It's not Henry, alright? I tried to call you. It's not Henry.”

“It's not Henry?” Regina's lips were trembling and she had never sounded so small.

“No, it's not.” She pushed aside the hair matted on Regina's forehead and cupped her cheek in her hand.

“Where is he? I need to see him.” Regina craned her neck, her eyes searching feverishly.

“He's at the school with the other children. They were all taken back there.”'

“Well, we have to go get him!”

She tried to pull away but Emma reined her back in. “We will get him, okay, but we can't do it right away.”

“What are you talking about?”

“They're not releasing the kids yet.”

“Well I don't care what they're doing, I'm getting my son!”

“Regina!”

“I'm the mayor!” she was in her face now and she was brimming with anger, but Emma knew it was a poor disguise to mask the fear.

So she took Regina's hands in her own and spoke softly and tenderly, “And as the mayor, you need to set an example. A lot of parents are scared and worried right now and we all want to be able to see our kids and hold them. But we have to let them do this their way. It's not going to take long but they need to make sure all the kids are accounted for and Dr. Hopper is at the school coordinating grief counseling and they're-”

“They're doing an attendance check? Are there children missing? Is somebody else hurt? Maybe Henry's not there. How do we know? We need to go!”

“Listen to me! Henry is there and he is safe.”

“Spare me your optimistic speeches!”

“Hey, hey, shhh. It's okay. I talked to him,” she soothed, pulling her wife in close.

Regina's tone softened immediately. “You talked to him?” She nodded her head. “But how? I was on my phone the entire drive here trying to get through to the school but the damn line was busy.”

“That explains why _I_ couldn't get through to _you_. I wish you had just answered my calls instead.”

“Well I'm sorry if I wasn't thinking clearly!”

“You're right. I'm sorry. It doesn't matter now.”

“So how did you-”

“The school policy says no cell phones but it doesn't say anything about...” she reached behind her back “...walkie talkies.” She held out the radio that had been clipped to her belt and gave a small smile. “I slipped the other one in Henry's coat pocket this morning.”

Regina grabbed the walkie talkie from her hand and immediately started to call into it. “Henry! Henry!”

“He can't hear you,” she said, taking her by the wrist and gently lowering the radio. “After I spoke with him, I told him to turn it off so he wouldn't get in trouble.”

“But, but you did talk to him?”

“Yes. And you're not the only one who wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't even remember about the walkie talkies until after I arrived at the scene. I'm so sorry, Regina. If I had just thought of them sooner I could have saved us both a lot of grief.”

Her face relaxed and her shoulders slumped. She leaned into Emma who just wrapped her up in an embrace, feeling her go limp in her arms right before she buried her head in her shoulder and began sobbing uncontollably. When the tears had subsided, Regina lifted her head weakly. “Go to him, please. Just bring him to me.” She was practically whimpering, so she hugged her tighter.

“We will both go get our son, okay? Just let me finish up here first. I'm sure the drowning was an accident but there still has to be an investigation. Plus, I've got a deputy on his way to notify the victim's family. Once that's been confirmed, I'll need to make a statement.”

“An investigation? That means you have to interview the children, right? Couldn't you go do that now?”

“I do but there will be time for that. Right now, they're traumatized and they don't need to be subjected to a police interrogation. Just let me take care of a few things and then we'll be on our way."

* * *

“We should have taken the police car.” Regina was fidgeting in the driver's seat just like she herself had been earlier. Knowing Henry was okay didn't make the drive to the school any easier than the drive to the docks had been. “And put your seatbelt on.” She obeyed silently as Regina turned her attention back to the road, lightly slamming her fist against the steering wheel. “Damn it, turn green!!”

It was true that the cruiser would have gotten them there faster. But right now, she was grateful to be sitting in the passenger seat of Regina's car. It had been an easy excuse to say she didn't want to scare the kids by driving up in a police car. The truth was, she just didn't think she was in any shape to drive. She had managed to maintain an air of level calm in dealing with everything at the scene but once the adrenaline had worn off, the nerves and the butterflies had kicked in.

She searched for something to say and when she couldn’t think of anything, she reached over and turned on the car radio instead.  The music served only as a mild distraction from her thoughts but at least it was something. The reprieve, however, didn't last long.

“You're listening to WJMO, Storybrooke's smooth jazz station. And now, in breaking news, the victim of today's tragic drowning at the bay has been identified. Sheriff Swan-Mills made a statement only moments ago and we can now report to you that the victim was ten year old Grace Jefferson. Grace is survived by her father and was a student at-” Click. So much for that. She leaned back in her seat and once again, was left to deal with her thoughts.

After several moments, she couldn't take the heavy silence any longer. “What will we say to him?”

“To Henry?”

She could feel Regina's eyes on her but she continued to stare out the passenger window. “Yeah, what do we tell him? I mean, you handled it when Graham passed away but this is a kid that died. This is different, right? I just don't know how to do these things.” She looked down at her lap, absentmindedly picked at some lint on her jeans. “I guess most kids learn about this kind of stuff, about, uh, death pretty early on. They have pets, or grandparents, or... whatever. I never had any of those things. Not even a goldfish.” She looked up at Regina, suddenly feeling very foolish.

She expected to see a look of disbelief, or amusement, frustration, even pity. Instead, she was surprised to see Regina's features morph into something resembling guilt. Then Regina's hand was clasped over her own, giving it a small squeeze. “I'm sorry.”

“For what? It's not your fault I had a crappy childhood. Anyway, I guess my point was that I never had anybody sit me down and explain it to me.”

“You'll figure out what to say. We'll do it together. Remember what you told me. This whole thing is such a shock. It's horrible. I wish we could protect him from this kind of thing. But Henry is strong and resilient.”

Emma nodded weakly then resumed staring out the window, her mind drifting back to back to the sight that had greeted her when she arrived at the scene “That poor little girl…”

* * *

Emma looked ahead at the shool. Regina was already racing up the walk but she felt frozen to the spot. “Regina!”

Regina twisted around, her hair flying around her face. “Emma, come on!”

“I just…” she shuffled her feet and stuck her hands in her pockets. “Would it be okay if I wait here?”

Regina trotted back to her, high heels clicking on the pavement. She wrapped her up in a hug and gently stroked her hair. “Of course.” She pulled back but rather than run off again, she stood for a moment, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. She bit her lip then spoke carefully. “I know how you feel, you know.”

“You do?”

“Back there at the wharf, it was just like the mine all over again.”

Regina was right. The fear, the worry, the tension, the feeling of utter helplessness. It was just like when Henry had been lost in the mines and they didn’t know if they would ever see him again. “Yeah, it was.”

“There’s one big difference, though” Regina lowered her eyes. “Because now I can do this.” She leaned in and pressed their lips together with urgency.

Emma held tightly to Regina’s waist and kissed her back with equal urgency, with love but also fear and desperation. Every conflicting emotion that had been coursing through her body all morning ended up in that one kiss.

Finally, they parted breathlessly but Regina remained close and nuzzled against her cheek. “Just remember. That day at the mines was one of the scariest days of my life… but it was also the beginning of us.” She kissed her again, softly this time and broke away. “Now,” she declared in her most authoritative voice. “I’m going to get our son.” Regina smoothed her dress, fluffed her hair and with a very mayoral air about her, strode off at a brisk pace.

* * *

Emma leaned back against the car and tapped her boot on the sidewalk anxiously. She had been diligently  watching the school entrance for what felt like forever. She watched as dozens of parents came and went. Some were somber, some were hysterical, many just looked shell-shocked, but all of them emerged from the building clinging to their children as if they were never going to let go of them again. Finally, the glass doors swung open and Henry came bounding out and all her anxiety about having to face him melted away. She didn’t want to wait any more. She wanted to hold him, pepper him with kisses, tell him how much she loved him. She threw her arms open wide and shouted, “Henry!”

Henry scampered up to her but stopped just short of where she stood. She closed the distance between them and folded him in her arms. “I am so glad to see you, kid.”

“Hey, Mom.” He withdrew from her embrace and looked up at her.”You know we didn’t get to have lunch because Grace Jefferson drowned.”

She was momentarily taken aback by his statement until she remembered that she had skipped out on her own lunch and felt a pang in her stomach that she hadn’t noticed before. The kid was probably starving. “I know. Let’s get in the car and go home.”

On the ride home, she found herself constantly turning around to look at Henry in the back seat. It was as if she had to keep reassuring herself that he was still there. She just didn’t want to take her eyes off him. She was also still anxious about what the right thing to say was in this situation.

“Emma, would you buckle up?” As she fastened her seat belt, she eyed her reproachful wife. Regina had promised to help talk to Henry but so far she hadn’t actually said anything about the accident. But they couldn’t avoid it forever and Emma kind of wanted to get it over with. Maybe she could get the ball rolling.

She twisted in her seat once more. ‘Henry, do you want to talk about it?” She snuck a glance at Regina to make sure she was okay with the question. Regina didn’t say anything but she lifted her eyes to the rearview mirror to observe Henry’s response.

“Talk about what?”

“About what happened to Grace.”

“Oh. She fell off the pier and then she wasn’t moving. She was just floating there. And there was all this junk in the water, piles of wood and stuff, and she got stuck in it. Then some people pulled her out of the water and a fisherman tried to give her CPR but it didn’t work.” He shrugged his shoulders. “So then they said the picnic was over and we had to go home.”

“I think that’s enough for now.” Regina clicked on the stereo, effectively ending the discussion.

“Turn it up, Mom. I like this song.”

Regina obliged and for the remainder of the drive there was no talking between any of them, only the tranquil sound of Henry humming along to the music.

* * *

Once they arrived home, Regina immediately headed for the kitchen, saying she was going to make Henry lunch. He started to follow after her but Emma held him back.

“Hey, kid. You’re being really calm and I know you like to be grown up and everything but it’s okay to be sad or even scared. You don’t have to be brave all the time. Okay? You can talk to me. I know I was really scared so I can understand how you would feel.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t feel anything.” He slipped off his coat and scarf and reached inside the coat closet for a hanger.

“But you did see the body?” 

“Yep.”

“And you saw her get taken out of the water?”

“Oh yeah, they laid her out on the dock and pumped on her chest and breathed in her mouth. But none of it helped. And people were running all around like crazy. And then an ambulance came and it had flashing lights and a siren and everything.”

It was enough to make her want to cry all over again. No kid should ever have to see any of that.“I want you to try to get those pictures out of your mind. I don’t want you to be scared so just try not to dwell on them. Unfortunately, bad things happen sometimes but together, we can get through them.”

Henry’s face scrunched up and he appeared to be considering what she had said before he nonchalantly hung up his coat and scarf. “I thought it was exciting.” He shut the closet door and strutted to the kitchen, calling out to Regina, “Mom, can I have a peanut butter sandwich?”

Emma entered the kitchen just in time to see Regina setting down a plate in front of their son. “One peanut butter sandwich.”

Henry’s face lit up and he giggled. “How did you know I was going to ask for that?”

“Am I good or am I good?” She gave her head a cocky little tilt that normally would have made Emma smile. “Do you want some milk with that?” she ruffled his hair.

“Yes, please.”

“Regina-”

Noticing her presence for the first time, Regina flashed her a smile. “Yes, Emma?”

Not knowing what to say, she glanced at Henry then back at her wife. Regina followed her gaze but didn’t seem to pick up on anything unusual in their son’s behavior. Henry must have sensed something though because he jumped down from his stool and ran to give Emma a hug.

“Love you, Mom.“ He stretched up on his toes and she leaned down, receiving several kisses on each cheek.

Now she couldn’t help grinning. ‘Okay ease up, kid. You only act like that when you want me to buy you something or you’ve done something you shouldn’t have.”

“I haven’t done anything bad.” He loosened his hold and looked over his shoulder to his other mother. “I’m going to show her.”

“Show her what?” Regina knit her brow in confusion..

He ran over to her and stretched up and whispered something in her ear.

Regina’s expression turned serious and she nodded her head. “Okay. But only if you think she’s ready.”

 _Uh oh. Ready for what?_ He ran back to her and held out his hand, grinning slyly. She reached out apprehensively and he swiftly gave her hand a strong shake and then just as suddenly, he released his grip and raised his hand like it was a sock puppet. Before she could mimic the gesture, he struck at the air with his fingers and hissed at her. She jumped back, eyes bulging out of her head. “What the?!?” She looked to Regina for answers but the woman only let out a hearty laugh and shook her head.

“I call it the cobra handshake!” Henry exclaimed, looking very pleased with himself.

Recovering quickly, she joined in the laughter. “A secret handshake, huh? Well this is what you get for keeping secrets from me.” She lifted her hand up and lunged at him, miming her own cobra attack. Henry squealed and dodged away from her then ran and hid behind his other mother. Playing along, Regina held her arms out to shield him. That wasn’t going to stop her though. She tried to reach on either side of her wife, aiming to tickle Henry in the ribs. When that failed, she simply decided to change targets and deftly placed a kiss on Regina’s lips.

Regina was caught off guard but smiled contentedly. “Hmm. A sneak attack. Nice move, Sheriff.”

“I didn’t know you two had a secret handshake.”

“That’s kind of the point, dear.”

“Ha, ha,” she said sarcastically. “What I meant was that I wouldn’t have guessed you to be the type.”

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought.”

“Maybe. But now that I know the handshake, that means I’m in the club, right?”

“Yup.” Henry answered brightly. “Now can I go ride my bike?”

“What? You haven’t eaten the sandwich your mom made.”

“Henry, I do want you to stay inside tonight”

“But, Mom!”

“No buts. Do as your mother says.”

“You were the one who said you guys shouldn’t coddle me.”

“Yes but that was before...” She stopped herself and inhaled deeply. “Okay how about-”

“Emma!”

“How about we compromise? You can ride your bike if you stay on our block, no riding in the street, and I’m going to come outside and watch you the whole time.”

“Okay, I guess.”

“But only if it’s okay with your mother.”

“Yes, it’s okay… I guess. Go change into some play clothes.”

Henry bolted from the room and Regina began tidying up. Emma cleared the dishes from the kitchen island and carried them to the sink. “So Henry’s handling everything pretty well, huh?”

Regina wiped at the counter with a dishrag. “Yes, and I’m so glad.”

“You are?”

“Of course, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, of course,” she paused, “It’s just… well, do you think maybe he’s handling it too well?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“I just hope he’s not like repressing anything, that’s all.”

Regina took the dishes from her hand and poured the milk down the drain. “I spoke to Dr. Hopper briefly at the school. He said kids react to these things in all different ways. Some have very intense emotions and some are just the opposite, almost numb. It’s all perfectly normal.”

“Oh, okay.” She watched as Regina finished rinsing the glass. “If you’re sure-”

She slammed the glass down loudly. “Would you feel better if he were sobbing his eyes out or too scared to leave the house?”

“No, of course not!” She gently took the glass from Regina and reached for a towel to dry it. “Still, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to schedule a follow up appointment for him with Archie.”

“We are not doing that.”

“He was in therapy before.”

“That was to help him deal with finding out about being adopted. Now he’s come to terms with it and he’s fine and I am _not_ doing that to him again.”

She stopped her drying to look at her wife fully. “But that’s just it, Regina. The therapy helped him and I know that was a really tough time for you both but it doesn’t have to be like that. We could-” She was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming. “Damn it. He was supposed to wait for me.” She set the glass and the towel down. “I better get out there to keep an eye on him. Do you want to come with me? We can sit on the porch together.”

“No, you go. I’ll finish up in here.”

“Alright” She approached Regina and placed one hand on her back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.

Regina relaxed instantly under her touch. “It’s fine. I think I’m still just on edge from this afternoon.”

“So we’re good?”

“We’re good.”

“Promise?”

She nodded her head. “Promise.”

“Should we ‘cobra shake’ on it?”

Regina broke into a lopsided smile. “Very cute. Now go catch up with Henry.”

A minute later, she stepped out of the front door and though Henry was nowhere in sight, she immediately heard a gruff voice carrying over the tall hedges at the front of the yard.

“How can you go riding your bike and having fun when your poor friend is still soaking wet from drowning?” _Leroy_. She hurried down the steps as the man continued. “You should be in that big house of yours crying your eyes out or be in church burning a candle. I don’t think you even feel sorry for what happened to that little girl.”

 She turned the corner to see Leroy standing over an open trash can and Henry beside him, straddling his bicycle. He was saying something to Leroy but with his back to her, she couldn’t make out what it was. Whatever it was caused Leroy to burst out into a cackle that made her skin crawl.

“Leroy! What the hell are you doing?” she shouted at him.

At the sound her voice, Henry spun around and flashed a smile. “Hi, mom!” Then he pushed off on his bike and coasted away down the sidewalk.

“Leroy, I asked you a question. Are you going through our garbage?”

Leroy looked down at the trash can lid in his hands then back up at her. “You know what they say. ‘One man’s trash is another man’s treasure’. All you rich folks in this part of town throw out some of the best stuff. I’ve found all kinds of things. It’s like digging for diamonds.” He laughed at himself. “Hey, I might even find some of those one day.”

“No, you won’t ‘cause you’re gonna cut it out and if I catch you doing it again, I’m going to arrest you. Now get the hell outta here.” He scowled but made no objections. He placed the lid back on the can and started to walk away but stopped when she called out to him, “Leroy, what did Henry say to you?” He turned to face her, eyes, questioning. “When you said you didn’t think he felt sorry about what happened?”

His scowl turned to an amused grin and his eyes practically twinkled. “He said, ‘Why should I feel sorry? It was Grace Jefferson that drowned, not me.’” And with that, he turned and strode away, whistling as he went.


End file.
